Fire Sphere
The fire sphere is one of the nine elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. 'Overview of the Sphere of Fire' Immolating attacks which inflict fire damage. 'Fire Sphere Magics' 'Level 0 (1 Point)' 'Arts of the Flame' This ritual allows you to add your Piety score to your next skill check on: Artist, Culinary, Guile, or Sing. This must be used by the end of your next turn. 'Level 1 (1 Point)' 'Fist of Flame' This is a Brawl (Striking) attack that deals an amount of fire damage equal to 1 + your PRE Rating + 50% of your Caster Status, it has Armour Surpass of 1. Like all fire attacks if this reduces a subject to being Beaten they and their items catch on fire. This ritual can also be used to light a fire. 'Level 2 (2 Points)' Combustion Sets foes and objects on fire with a burst of intense flame. Short range, single target, successes x3 fire damage. 'Level 3 (3 Points)' Control Blaze When you cast this ritual you gain control of all fire within 100 feet of you. This allows you to greatly increase the blaze of these flames, decrease them or extinguish them. Alternatively, you can use this ritual to allow you to walk through flames without being damaged. You must make a Caster Check of 10 to successfully cast this ritual. 'Level 4 (4 Points)' 'Living Flame' When you cast this ritual you produce a whip of living flame. This whip deals an amount of damage equal to your INT Rating + your PRE Rating. It has no Armour Surpass but any time it deals damages to a subject wearing armour it also deal 1 damage to that armour. For every point of damage armour takes its Armour Rating is reduced by 1. This can of course lead to the armour being destroyed. When you hold this whip you take 1 less damage from any Fire based attack which damages you. By permanently expending a point of Zeal you may make this whip permanent. Otherwise it lasts for the scene. This is otherwise a normal whip which means it uses the Chains and Whips skill for attack and the Whip Forte. Alternatively, a chosen weapon can be given +2 fire damage until the end of the scene. 5 or more successes increases this bonus to +4 and 10 or more successes increases it to +6. 'Level 5 (5 Points)' 'Cleansing Fire' This ritual was given unto the world by Immol to exterminate the horrid cursed things of Thaelis-Y’Aada. When used against an Aberration you present your holy symbol and roll your Caster Check against their Conditioning (Life Force). If you win the roll they take an amount of damage equal to your Caster Status plus the number of successes you gain over them. 'Level 6 (6 Points)' 'Pillars of Flame' When you cast this ritual a number of cylinders of fire, equal to your PRE score, descend from the sky onto subjects you designate. Each subject must make an Acrobatics (Reflexes) roll against your Caster Check. Each subject takes fire damage equal to your successes x2. 'Level 7 (7 Points)' 'Step through Flame' Step into any fire and out of any other within the world. 'Level 8 (8 Points)' Immolation Touch; one foe incinerates, taking heavy damage - short range, single target, successes x5 fire damage. 'Level 9 (9 Points)' 'Burning Holocaust' The power of this ritual is so great it can burn down villages and forests. This can cause a tremendous amount of damage and as your ritual is supernatural it is far harder to put out than normal fire. You must make a Caster Check of 16 to successfully cast this ritual. 'Level 10 (10 Points)' 'A Tongue of Immol' This ritual causes a tongue of Immol to appear in the form of a flaming pillar from the sky, it strikes any 1 subject you can see. The subject makes an Acrobatics (Reflexes) roll against your Caster Check Piety roll, if you win the roll the subject is immolated by the flame. This kills them and utterly destroys their remains. If the subject succeeds they take damage equal to 10 + your INT and PRE Ratings - the number they beat your opposed roll by. All damage is fire damage; however, so subjects who possess invulnerability to fire are unaffected by this ritual.